The present application relates back to and claims the priority of U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/718,980, filed Sep. 20, 2005.
This disclosure relates to the field of optics and/or opto-electronics. More particularly, it relates to methods and systems for assembling optical and/or opto-electronic components.
Assembly and packaging of micro-optical and optoelectronic components can make up a large part of the economical and manufacturing cost of such components, often up to 80%, due to the difficulties typically encountered in this final production step. Especially when working with single-mode optical components like single-mode fibers, distributed feedback (DFB) lasers, etc. the required alignment accuracy of the element in the final package can become as small as the wavelength of the light that is transported, generated or detected in the components. This often results in a required accuracy of 1 μm or smaller.
One method in use today is based on the application of high-accuracy translation and/or rotation stages that very precisely place the various components making up the system onto their correct location, and welding equipment for welding together these components with very precise welding techniques. Active optical feedback is often applied in these packaging and assembling steps. The long processing times, as well as the high cost of equipment, results in a corresponding high cost for optical packages that are produced using such techniques.
Laser ablation of a lens has been published in Applied Optics, Vol. 38, No. 15, pp. 3338. Here a large-diameter glass lens is coated with a polymer. Material is then removed from this polymer layer by means of a pulsed laser until a certain required phase front is achieved after illumination of the lens. The surface shape of the lens thereby is monitored in situ and corrected to attain the desired aberration level.
In Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0030869, a real-time alignment system of an optoelectronic assembly is described. The optoelectronic assembly typically includes a first optoelectronic device and a second optoelectronic device to be optically coupled to the first optoelectronic device. The alignment system typically includes a capturing means for maintaining a first optoelectronic device in a fixed position and retains the second optoelectronic device in optical engagement with the first optoelectronic device, whereby a plurality of degrees of positional freedom are available for moving the second optoelectronic device with respect to the first optoelectronic device. A feedback system allows detection and correction of positional errors, e.g. due to positional drift by thermal excursions or mechanical strain, such that the first optoelectronic device is in the desired optical alignment with the second optoelectronic device.
In Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0126064, one or more optical or optoelectronic components are mounted to one or more substrates/boards, and an optical assembly is inserted into one or more through-holes in the one or more substrates/boards. The optical assembly is positioned to receive light from or send light to the optical or optoelectronic components and provide a conditioned, for example collimated or focused, beam. The optical assembly comprises at least one lens portion, spacer portion, coupler portion, and a waveguide.